The Walker of Mutants
by Steelredwolf
Summary: Luke's Journey takes him to a group named H.E.A.T, he must assist them and Godzilla junior against rogue mutants, rivals and aliens, will Luke succeed, read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the monsterverse it belongs to its rightful owners legendary studios, Warner bros and Toho and Tristar, all original characters or original Kaijus that are in this story belong to me, now without further ado let's get on with the story.**

Jessica leaned against a wall of a facility as Luke sat right next to her as it's approaching morning.

It's been two months since Nick Tatopoulos came over and ask for help in a certain matter, she said she and Luke can come under one condition,

That three members of Monarch can come, he agreed of course to her relief,

She brought Dr Serizawa, Dr Graham and Kim, this are the three people in Monarch she trusts the most.

She looked up to see a black Van with a large M on its side, park right in front of them and the three said people in seats, Kim being in the driver seat while the scientists were in the passenger seats.

The three came out of the Van and the first one to speak is Dr Serizawa,

"Why would this Nick Tatopoulos seek both of you out?" Jessica merely shrugged, she doesn't know, but the safety of her son is her main concern at this moment.

"Well if you think about it, his asking for two people that can speak to a kaiju, why else would be want them unless" Kim was cut of by Dr Serizawa,

"Unless he wanted them to speak to a kaiju" Dr Serizawa said with realisation, then a another Van shows up, this one was white with satellite dish on top.

Then out came Nick Tatopoulos, a woman with red hair, a man in a lab coat and a man in a blue and white jacket,

"Sorry for telling you guys to come here on short notice, you must be Dr Ishiro Serizawa" Nick extends a hand and Dr Serizawa accepted it,

"And you must be Dr Nick Tatopoulos?" Dr Serizawa asked to which Nick nodded and introduced the others to which Jessica took notes in her head,

Red head, Elsie Chapman,

The man in a lab coat, Mendel Craven,

Man in blue and white jacket: Randy Hernandez.

After taking in all of their names and the introduction where over, Jessica told Luke to come back to her, he did and held her hand, he was always shy around strangers, then Luke hid behind her, she looked back to see Randy Hernandez approaching them.

"Hi" he greeted,

"Hi how's your day?" She asked, her father taught her to be kind to all people, well the ones that were being nice,

"Good thanks, yours?" Randy asked back,

"It's going fine thank you" she thanked, but then Randy looked down at Luke and noticed his trying to hide,

"Is everything ok with him?" He asked,

"Yeah, his just shy around strangers" Jessica answered,

"Oh, I see, I'm pretty sure I can get him talking" she grinned at Randy's claim,

"By all means try".

* * *

To her surprise Randy got Luke talking to him and become friends rather quickly, his is currently playing a video game with him when they were in the lab,

"Ok just be aware about that guy in that corner he'll shock ya" Randy advised Luke while playing the game with the second controller,

"Ok" Luke replied, Jessica smiled, she's happy her son is having a good time, then it turned into a frown when Luke paused the game and stiffened up.

"Hey little buddy, you ok?" Randy asked as Luke looked outside of a window, Jessica frowned further, why is he looking outside?

"A monster is in the waters" Luke replied and started to walk towards the door,

"Whoa! Hold it right there cowboy" Jessica said grabbing Luke before he can go through the door,

"It's ok, he won't harm him when I'm around him" Nick said as he approached,

"He?" Dr Graham asked,

"Godzilla, but not the Godzilla you guys know" Nick answered,

"Wait! another Godzilla, how did they not find this one, they're freaking massive?" Jessica asked gesturing towards Monarch, another Godzilla! Where did this one come from?

"As I said this one is not like the one you've met, it would be better if I showed you" Nick said leading everyone outside, Jessica watched on as Nick approached the water, just then water started rising and out came a theropod Kaiju with blue spikes curving outwards with a dark grey body and a lighter grey underbelly and fiery like eyes stared down on them.

The whole group stared in amazement, but their amazement was interrupted by Luke's giggling and started roaring and growling,

"What's he doing?" Mendel asked, confused as to why is Luke is roaring and growling, Dr Serizawa explained why while still looking at the creature before him,

"It's Luke's way of communicating to the kaijus" as that was said, the Kaiju attention turned towards Luke, it tilted its head and took two steps and lowered its head and gave a rumbling noise.

"and~ my boy has established contact" Jessica proclaimed.

She watched on as this Godzilla momentarily circled Luke before Luke gave chase and grabbed his left leg and snuggled against it, she smiled as Godzilla lowered its head once more and snuggled its snout against Luke cheek as he laugh.

* * *

Near the atmosphere of planet earth were two ships, both different from the other, inside one of the ships is a alien race by the name Leviathans.

In a control room, one Leviathan captain is feeling extremely uneasy, especially the ship right next to them, their superior to other alien species, but these aliens, were the last alien species they wanted to meet, the Cryogs.

A hologram came up and a small Cryog appeared, this Cryog has condescending look on it,

"All of you should be thankful we dug your ship out of the ocean, not pointing your stupid cannons at us" it said with a gruff and commanding voice,

"Sorry, it's hard for that when you are also pointing your cannons" the captain countered. The Cryog smirked and shrugged,

"What can I say my crew and I become a bit button pressing maniacs and usually get rid of the competition before there is one, but" the smirked turned into a frown, "I didn't bring you all here just to incinerate, but to make a proposal, if you care to listen that is?" That condescending smirk returned.

The captain thought on this carefully, the last thing he wants to do is cross a Cryog, their technology are far superior and they have far more dangerous animals and weapons in their arsenal, he came to a conclusion.

"What is this proposal of yours?" The captain asked, he knows if he didn't accept he and his crew will get incinerated, so for now he'll cooperate, the Cryog smiled darkly,

"I propose an alliance".

* * *

**there we go guys the crossover is here! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter bye bye :D**

**Steelredwolf**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the monsterverse it belongs to its rightful owners legendary studios, Warner bros and Toho and Tristar, all original characters or original Kaijus that are in this story belong to me, now without further ado let's get on with the story.**

Godzilla is interested in this little human, it spoke in his language, how?

Godzilla gave a deep rumble, asking him how did he speak in his language, he doesn't know any humans that can speak to him directly.

The little human made a roar, The Walker of Alphas?

He gave a short roar, what's that?

The little human roared once more a bit longer this time, a human that's able to communicate with kaijus, that's freaking awesome! he can now tell them things directly with... Godzilla realised he forgot to ask the humans name.

He gave out another small rise asking if he could get his name,

It gave out a roar, Luke, good name, he was going to asking something, but then his father called out to him,

"Godzilla!, Time for you to go back in the ocean" well can't disobey his dad and besides, juicy fishes were down there.

Godzilla jr lifted his head and preceded to walk into the ocean and dive.

* * *

"Sorry if he startled you Luke" Nick apologised when they were back inside, Luke smiled and paused the game,

"It's ok Mr Nick, he didn't scare me more like we just became good friends" Luke answered,

"Well I'm glad to hear that" Nick said before he messed up Luke's hair before heading back to the main group leaving a happy Luke.

When he arrived to the main group he asked one question,

"So what did you guys think?" He asked, wanting to know their opinions,

"I think keeping a Kaiju this far island is dangerous, both for itself and the people" Dr Serizawa answered, Nick nods at this, even though he wanted to disagree with it, it was the truth, Godzilla jr curiosity will eventually get the better of him and he and a lot of people can get into trouble if that happens.

"But rest assured, my son is very capable of speaking to him directly, so there is a possibility that Zilla jr curiosity will be stomped on before he can try" Jessica assures, Nick raised a curious brow,

"Zilla jr?" He asked, why did she call Godzilla, Zilla jr?

"I'm very much aware of what happened in the city Dr Nick Tatopoulos that's why for the junior, secondly i ain't calling him Godzilla cause he doesn't even remotely look like him and not as big" Jessica explained.

Just as he was about to hear Dr Serizawa opinion he heard a beeping of a car before hearing,

"Hello anybody home?" Oh great her, why was she here?!

"I'll deal with her" Nick said getting into the elevator with the group.

* * *

"Audrey! What do I owe the pleasure?" Nick asked, but he got a feeling he already knew,

"You disappear for weeks, you refused any of my calls and you still owe me that exclusive interview" she listed out, he knows her too damn well,

"Look this isn't exactly a good time" Nick advised leading her and Animal away,

"What's she doing here and who are these people" she asked referring to Elsie and the Monarch people.

"you know Nick he couldn't stand to be away from me" Elsie joked, as the others started to gathered around him,

"Well the whole family's here, now what's going on?" Just as Audrey said that Godzilla came out of the ocean and started looking at the new comers,

"It's alright, how long could we keep it a secret" Mendel sighed,

"Are you crazy!?" Nick asked, but Mendel continued,

"Allow me to give you a exclusive demonstration of my latest creation N.I.G.E.L" Mendel said introducing the robot.

"Hello baby" N.I.G.E.L said in its robotic voice as Mendel ushered it over,

"Ugh, human personality interface very hush hush" Mendel explained,

"Thank you, thank you very much" N.I.G.E.L spoke once more, eventually Godzilla left and everyone gave a sigh of relief, after Audrey and Animal left everyone went back inside to see Luke looking out the window waving.

It immediately clicked in their heads, Godzilla came back to see Luke.

* * *

Luke is wide awake in a bed right next to his mother, he couldn't sleep in the guest room they were offered, it's too spacious, he got out of bed and walked to the window that's at the right side of the room.

He saw a moon less night and a bright city beneath it, he looked down to the front yard and saw Godzilla, or Zilla jr as his mother would like to call him, curled up and asleep, Luke looked back to his mother, he thought of something and she might not like it.

In his little army pyjamas and slippers he exited the building and preceded to walk over to Godzilla before slowly tapping his hand against Godzilla's leg, Luke heard a snorting noise as Godzilla woke up and looked at Luke while tilting his head.

Luke gave a gentle and quite roar, asking him if he could sleep with him, to Luke's joy Godzilla gave a rumble, sure, Luke went between Godzilla's arm and neck and got comfortable before going to sleep as Godzilla concealed Luke from the world and the elements.

* * *

Jessica woke up to a noise outside, she looked around the room, her eyes widened with fear and despair,

Luke is not in the room!

She looks around once more, before hearing Zilla jr roar, she looked outside and to add to her fear, Luke's outside with Zilla jr along with that blonde and camera guy, why are they here?!

Just then light came down on Zilla jr, she looked up and saw a military helicopter!, This can't be good, Jessica dressed herself and ran out as Nick tried to ward off the soldiers.

She hears her child scream in fear as Zilla jr tried to bat away the helicopter then Zilla jr suddenly shot green fire from his mouth, hitting the helicopter and making it crash, ok she'll admit that's Godzilla like but now wasn't the time.

She saw a soldier grabbing Nick and argue with him, she heard tanks go off and her child screaming between Zilla jr's legs, this seen to catch the attention of the soldier that was arguing with Nick, she charged at him full speed.

"Stop shooting! my kid is under it" Jessica pleaded when she reach him, she doesn't want to see her child die before her eyes, this made the soldier's eyes go wide,

"What?!" He questioned before picking up a phone like object, "stop firing a kid is under it, I repeat a kid is under it!",

But the orders came too late as one more rounds from the tanks once fired and hit Zilla jr, making Luke cry out even more in fear.

* * *

Pain that's all his feeling right now with the combination of Luke's screams of fear, this is hell for Godzilla, he looked down as another wave of pain came, he saw Luke quivering in fear.

Godzilla only knew one thing that can keep Luke safe, and fighting isn't the one, he turned and ran for the ocean.

As his feet collided with the water he notice those metal birds flying around in the sky carrying more of those things that hurt him, that can't be good, he dived right in and the splashing of waves as he predicted destroyed those things.

Now all he has to do is lay low for a while and heal up, he could only hope Luke is alright.

* * *

She is angry, no enraged, she was promised that Luke would be safe, but last night proved he wasn't safe,

"Ma'am I would like to apologise on behalf of my men, we had no idea your son was under Godzilla" Anthony Hicks said as she was packing her sons things and getting the passport.

"Your forgiven Officer Hicks, it was too late to give out the order there was nothing else you could've done, but thank you for trying" she responded as she kept on packing.

"Um, Ma'am I think it would be best if you stayed here" the military officer said leaning against the door, she turned around with a raised eyebrow,

"Why's that officer Hicks?" She asked while glaring knowing this man is going to try to convince her to stay,

"Ok I know what the kid is, his able to talk to giant monsters and I know of the guy that tried to shoot him, in my opinion that was against the morals of being a soldier" Anthony explained.

"Please get to the point officer Hicks" she growled impatiently,

"Right sorry, I'm saying if you stay here amongst friends you'll have a less of a chance of encountering Max, go back home with only your own company and your son, there will be more chances he'll get your kid" she listened to Hicks reasoning, she has to admit his reasoning is sound.

"Why do you care so much about my son?" She saw Hicks sigh,

"look knowing his alive controlling the bigger ones makes me sleep easy" Hick answers, Jessica chuckled,

"Not controlling them, communicates with the Kaijus that what my son does" she explained,

"Ahh whatever" he said annoyed,

"Alright, you've convinced me, but you better keep to your promise got it" she glared, but it didn't seemed to affect the soldier,

"You have a soldiers vow" she grinned at his vow,

"Good".

* * *

The Cryog with grey skin and red frills and yellow eyes approached a deck leading to the supply dock, when he arrived he saw a large Leviathan supply drop ship dropping a crate with massive fossils in it.

The Cryog grinned, his going to love using these bones for his project, but the grin fell when a Leviathan approached him,

"Excuse me, but may we inquire why you need these bones of the previous Godzillasaurus?" It asked, the Cryog merely chuckled, he would love to but his superiors are preventing him from answering.

"I would love to, but I lack the permission" the Cryog shrugged, the Leviathan nodded and went back on the supply ship before taking off back to the main ship, the Cryog turned back to the bones with a big smile, he love his job.

**End of chapter two, I hope you guys enjoy it :D**

**Steelredwolf**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not** own** the monsterverse it belongs to its rightful owners legendary studios, Warner bros and Toho and Tristar, all original characters or original Kaijus that are in this story belong to me, now without further ado let's get on with the story.**

She drove to the building after a long day of looking around New York, Jessica came out of the car as she saw the Monarch crew and Nick and friends were around a Van, Jessica heard something about Jamaica but ignored it.

She made her way to the back door before opening it to reveal a tiny sleeping form of Luke, she smiled gently, she was glad she got him to sleep, after what happened last night Luke was too terrified to go to sleep, fearing last night might repeat again.

Jessica slowly took off the belt and carried Luke gently inside and into the guest room and put him in the bed, as she put him on the bed she heard a commotion outside of the room, what's going on?

Just as she exits the room she saw a dark haired woman with similar coloured clothing made Randy fall flat on his back, no this couldn't be!

"Monique?" She called out gently, Jessica immediately went into defence stance when the woman she presumed is Monique turned around in a stance of her own before dropping it with surprised eyes,

"Jessica"

* * *

Luke is having this dream again, where there is nothing but storms with letters and a gentle female voice and a rough female voice spoke at same time

"**five years time a old God will awaken and challenge the new God**",

"**last hope will fight the last despair**",

**"The** **last king will fight the last God for the title of king**",

then a lightning came at him and he woke up frantically, who did these voices belong to?, and who do they speak of?

Luke hears his mother talking to other people, Luke merely went back to sleep and hoped he'll get more pleasant dreams.

* * *

"How long has it been, three years?" Jessica asked Monique, as Nick and Randy got up from the floor,

"Four to be more precise" Monique corrected, she would've continued if Nick didn't interrupted,

"Care to introduce us to your friend!?" Nick asked, Jessica was able to tell Nick is mad at this moment so she decided to answer the question.

"This is Monique Dupre, a old comrade and... my ex" she admitted with embarrassment, yes she used to date her so what!

"And I believe you already met my associates" Monique gave Nick a card of the company,

"Has your company been shadowing me this whole time!" Nick raged throwing the card and storming out,

"we will talk later" Monique said following Nick, Jessica sure hopes so, she wants a damn explanation!

"So~ you two had a thing back then?" Randy questioned, but Jessica merely sighed with irritation,

"Don't even start Hernandez" she warned while going to check on her son.

* * *

Jessica went outside when she saw Nick come back inside, she saw Monique staring out into the ocean in the cold night, she came up to the railing right next to her and leaned against it.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" Jessica asked while looking at her with curiosity,

"Many things, how's the family?" Monique replied facing her now,

"holding up fine, you?" Jessica returned the question, Monique seemed hesitant for a moment,

"Fine, listen about what I said back then" Monique started only to have Jessica cut her off,

"What? that I was a piece of horse shit that should die, all in French, that bit?" Jessica questioned, she saw Monique visibly flinch to that question,

"Yes and ending thy relationship there, I was mad and frightened, two not a very good combination" Monique said down casting her eyes, not wanting to look at her former lover.

Jessica rolled her eyes with a tired sigh then grabbed Monique's shoulders,

"Look Monique I have already forgiven and I would love to rekindle that flame you and I had, but not now, I don't fully trust myself and you at this moment" Jessica admitted before walking away.

Monique looked at her as she went back inside, if only Jessica is more beautiful then she was back then with that flowing red hair and personality,

Monique crossed her arms on the railing with a saddened face, why did Jessica have to be here, Monique felt tears leaking from her eyes,

She wants Jessica back in her life, but she would rather Jessica to be happy with her son then be with a screw up like her.

* * *

Next morning came, it came bright and sunny when Jessica woke up and got breakfast with Luke who had a cereal while she had toast, then Monique showed up to her surprise saying she wanted to show the team something.

They pretty much followed her to docking bay, what Jessica saw made her smile,

"Our old boat huh" Jessica said looking at the worn out boat before her,

" The only boat I could afford" Monique answered helping Luke to get on the boat before turning to her,

"I can see that" Jessica replied back, she was quite happy Monique got this boat, this boat is going to be helping them a lot she could tell.

"This is what you call state of thy art?" Nick said , Jessica chuckled before saying,

"like illusions in a desert, not everything is as what they seem" Jessica advised,

"She speaks the truth mister Tatopoulos" Monique backed up as he went on the boat with Luke,

"That's Dr Tatopoulos" he told her before Monique got up, while Jessica, Randy along with Dr Serizawa and Dr Graham used the ladder.

When Monique turned on the lights from inside the ship the others got a good view of the place,

"Yeah a few one sheets, some chips, a cooler then we're good to go" Randy listed out,

"Maa!" Jessica heard Luke calling from the back of the ship where the sleeping quarters were,

"Yeah what is it sweetie?!" She called back, wanting to know what got Luke all shouting now,

"I found a box under a bed called "Monique and my private belongings" is it ok if I look inside?!" Jessica and Monique faces went pale, did Luke find _that_ box!

Next thing everyone knew Monique and Jessica bolted towards the sleeping quarters shouting in unison,

"Don't open that box!"

* * *

"If you ask me she is starting to nose in a bit too much now" Jessica complained as she leaned against the desk inside the ship,

"Well she is a news reporter" Randy explained while driving the ship, Jessica sighed and walked to the back of the ship to Luke, who is playing with a Lego car.

Jessica sat right next to him,

"Hey what ya doing?" She asked looking at him pushing the car around,

"Playing" he answered, he almost sound sad, Jessica frowned at this,

"Sweetie is everything ok?" She questioned gently while wrapping her arms around Luke.

Luke was quiet for a moment before answering her,

"I had those dreams again" Luke said, Jessica froze at those words, she suddenly felt the boat speed up,

"Ok Luke go to Dr Serizawa, mommy needs to do something in the sleeping quarters" Luke nodded and went to the front.

But Jessica went to the sleeping quarters and sat in her bed in a meditation pose and closed her eyes, she's going to give someone a stern talking too.

* * *

"Commander, commander we have a situation!" a Cryog soldier shouted in alarm, what did this pest want!,

"What is it!" A Cryog with red skin with green eyes with orange frill,

"His here! commander Rhycor, The universe champion is here!" What ever words Rhycor has instantly died in his throat after hearing what the grunt said, it can't be him!

"Your lying!" Rhycor hissed before feeling something enter his mind,

"_**Oh **_**_I assure you he isn't_**" a deep and dark voice echoed through his mind, well his going to be promoting that grunt, if he survive that is,

"My my, Champion what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" Rhycor asked, fearful of this being out of everything right now.

"_**Oh I, my brother's were draining the life out of a nearby planet, but then I heard of a alliance nearby so I thought why not**_" the voiced said sounding really not bothered,

"So you wished to join us in this alliance Champions" Rhycor asked sounding uncertain of this.

"_**please call me and my brothers by name, we're allies in this after all**_" Rhycor heard the voice persuaded,

"Alright, what are you names?" He asked rather hesitant, he felt two more things enter his mind,

"**king Ghidorah and remember that well you little pest**",

"_Desghidorah_",

"**an**_**d I am Monster x**_".

**End**

**The Ghidorahs are here! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :D**

**Steelredwolf**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the monsterverse it belongs to its rightful owners legendary studios, Warner bros and Toho and Tristar, all original characters or original Kaijus that are in this story belong to me, now without further ado let's get on with the story.**

Luke saw the black stuff in the water below the boat, but he can do more then just see it, he can also smell it too, something's off about it?

Just as he continued to stare at it, he heard two voices, the same voices he heard in his dreams,

"**hello little one**" he heard them, he looked around, but saw nothing beside the blackened ocean and the dark sky? He heard them chuckle,

"**we are not amongst you young one, we are speaking to you from a far away place, which at some point you'll visit**" Luke tilted his head at the sky, their not here, then where are they.

"Where are guys then?" He asked only to hear them both sigh, how do they keep in sync for so long?,

"**we can't reveal that yet, but we must tell you something**" before they continued Luke spoke over them out of guilt,

"You both got in trouble with my ma didn't you?" there was a moment of silence before they spoke once more,

"**more like told off by her, but she does not realize how important you are going to be, in fact we're going to teach you something special, but only use this one under extreme circumstances, if anything else learn how to better use this ability, understand**" the voices told gently yet sternly enough for Luke to know this is very important.

He nodded,

"**good, let us begin**".

* * *

Luke woke up tired the next morning, yawning and rubbing his eyes, Luke was kept awake till midnight learning that special ability, just as he was about to exit his room he felt a burst of energy go through him, wasn't he tired a second ago?

"**This is the least we can do for keeping you up half the night, have a nice day little one and may the blessing of Mothra and Battra wings keep you safe**" the voices said before Luke felt his head going empty, he smiled brightly before exiting the room.

"That tar was eating us!" Mendel? The moment Mendel's voice was heard Luke gasp, they found them!

He immediately ran as much his little legs can take him until he reach the end of the corridor, the moment he saw Elsie and Mendel he ran and leapt at them which took them both by surprise.

"Hey, what's the big idea little gremlin" Elsie chuckled, grabbing Luke and seating him on her lap as he gave them a big smile,

"Luke is quite the jumper" his mother grinned as she walked in with Kim and the two scientists of Monarch, before the conversation would continue the ship rocked a bit making everyone nearly tip off their feet.

"stay here" Nick told them before heading up, he came back in with Monique and Randy, as Monique closed the door Luke heard noises outside, monsters!

"I don't know who she is but I hate her already" the redhead said gesturing towards Monique, pounding noises suddenly came from the metal door as it's being bent.

Then the door caved in and tentacles started coming through, Luke held tightly to his mother out of pure fear of being eaten,

"Is there another way outta" before he could finish a tentacle wrapped around him and took him outside.

Luke got wrapped by his mother completely as this happened.

* * *

Jessica wished Luke didn't see that, Nick being taken by a tentacle, just as she was about to kick and beat the living crap out of a tentacle that attempted to grab her and her son, the boat rocked once more, even more violently then the last time and the tentacles that were attempting to grabbed them were suddenly swiftly outside and out of sight.

A moment of calm came, until a roar she's heard before, she along with the crew ran up to the docks to be greeted by a overwhelming sight, it's Zilla jr!

"But how the missiles hit him!" Kim spoke out loud, everyone agreed on this, how was he still alive?

As they pondered this the fight ended with Zilla jr emerging victorious over the squids by burning them with his atomic breath, he gave off another roar before heading back into the ocean.

"I don't believe it, that thing saved us" Monique said, surprised at the monster actions,

"Lucky it doesn't hold a grudge" Nick responded, Jessica couldn't agree more, she would hate to imagine a creature of that size holding a grudge, even though there are bigger and more dangerous ones.

"We should make our way to shore" Jessica advised and everyone agreed not wanting to meet more potential monsters of the ocean on their turf so they drove the boat back to land where they could be a bit more safer.

* * *

After landing on the island of Jamaica they made their way too the beach, Ishiro wasn't exactly complaining that the mutated squids were alive, as they got on the beach he pulled out a radiation scanner and started scanning.

Just as he finished scanning each one, he looked over and saw two more, but they weren't burnt odd?

"Graham" he called out as he pulled out the radiation scanner again before walking over too the two corpses,

"Yes Serizawa?" Vivienne asked after approaching him,

"How many squids in total did Zilla fought just a moment ago?" As they descended on the two corpses he started scanning,

"Four in total" she answers while looking at Luke who is holding Jessica arm as they spoke too Randy.

"If Zilla didn't kill these two, then what did?" Ishiro questioned as the scanner started going crazy on the head of the squid, Vivienne nodded to that question, she would like too know what killed these two.

She looked at Luke once more with guilt upon her face before turning to her mentor,

"We have too tell him what happened too the Mutos and their eggs" she said trying to swallow the guilt, Ishiro pondered on this a bit before agreeing to it,

"True he does deserve to know what happened, but I need time to figure out what to say to him" Ishiro explained, she wished they can tell him sooner, but at least her mentor is thinking about it.

Just as he finished talking the both notice the water rising and out came a kaiju with two clawed legs, tentacles on its chest and thorax, a shell on its back as it is in yellow and green coloration.

It's mouth splits open as it gave a roar before grabbing a squid that was right next to Ishiro's and Vivienne squid, the two ran back to the main group,

"What's going on?" Monique asked as they followed the creature,

"It's food supply is gone, it's trying to find a alternative source of food" Nick explained just as Nick finished explaining he went on a motorcycle with Monique being the driver before driving off.

When they attempted follow a car pulled over revealing that news reporter and her camera man, why were they here?

Just as they entered the car Ishiro saw Jessica taking Luke back and Kim coming in,

"She's taking him back too the boat to make sure his safe" Kim answered and he nodded in understanding as the rest of team entered the car before it drove off.

* * *

"Ok Luke you'll be safe here with N.I.G.A.L ok" his mother told him as she sat him on the bed as he looked at her with a frown,

"Luke what's wrong?" His mother asked with a confused frown,

"Why do you hate the voices inside my head?" Luke asked looking away from his mother.

He heard a tiny gasp, there was a moment of silence before his mother spoke again,

"You spoken too them again haven't you!" She shouted in anger, he's scared again, but he wasn't gonna show it this time, he turned towards her with his own anger,

"Yeah and they told me a lot about you and grandpa!" He pointed a accusing finger at her that made her flinch.

"You and grandpa were supposed to teach me how to better control my powers, but you both lied to them, instead of teaching me like you two were supposed to do, you both didn't do anything, didn't tell me what I really am, didn't teach me, didn't tell me there are giant monsters that can talk too me and you both knew about it!" Luke stormed out with tears in his eyes.

His mother called out to him to wait and let her explain, no he wasn't going to stop for her, she lied to him! Why should he believe a word she's going to say now!

He made it to the upper decks and went to the front of the ship, he turned around as he heard footsteps approaching, to see his mother coming up the ladder with signs she's been crying.

"Luke, sweetie" she attempted to approach him, but he took one step back, Luke still doesn't trust her, even if she is his mother,

"Luke, listen me and your grandfather did what we thought was best for you" his mother began,

"By lying to me!" Luke shouted at her making her flinch once more, she nodded,

"Yes and I'm so sorry, we were trying to give you a normal life, but now that you know, I promise Luke I'll teach you how to better control your powers and I promise to no longer keep secrets from you just please stop talking to them without me knowing ok" she says getting on her knees with fresh new tears running down her face.

Luke pondered on this before approaching her and wraps his arms around her,

"I trust you mommy" Luke told her, he heard her sigh as she wrapped her arms around him,

"Thank you sweetie" she sobbed as she embraced her son.

But the sweet moment's were ruined when the boat made a giant tilt to the left, the two shouted in surprised when they almost hit the floor, after righting themselves,

"You ok" Luke heard his mother ask, he nodded before looking at a direction he saw movement.

As Luke looked he saw Godzilla jr and that weird looking giant squid fighting

"Mom!" He says pointing at the two clashing monsters.

* * *

Ok he'll admit his having a hard time fighting this mutation of a squid, Godzilla jr leapt away from a swipe of that mutations leg as it gave out a roar in frustration and attempted to approach him.

Godzilla jr took this opportunity to charge at the mutation only for him to get grabbed by the creatures tentacles and dragged into the ocean floor, Godzilla jr growled in pure frustration before grabbing its face and pulling it under water with him.

Just as Godzilla jr bit down on this mutation leg before resurfacing and kicked the mutation away, making the mutation cause a massive wave as it attempted to right itself.

While that was happening with the mutation Godzilla jr charged at the creature, only for him to get but by its leg again and go straight into the wall of the cliff, just as he was about to get back up, he felt something.

Strangely he started to feel stronger then he did before, but the odd bit he felt like he's sharing this body with someone else, just then he saw the mutation leg approaching him, he simply leapt over it and landed safely in the waters.

He turned around and saw that the mutation leg is stuck,

Godzilla jr, snorted this gives him a idea.

* * *

Jessica watched as her son is a meditation pose with glowing eyes, this is the Titan + human state, this is when a Walker connects with their kaijus and gives them extra power.

She saw Zilla jr spikes glow white before shooting out white flame above the creature making the all cliff side collapse on the creature, Jessica noticed that the glowing vanished from Zilla jr eyes.

She looked back to Luke seeing he is about to pass out, she grabbed him just in time when he was about to hit the floor, she smiles at his sleeping form, she couldn't be anymore proud of him, connecting with his first kaiju, her little boy is growing up.

As Jessica lifted Luke up in her arms and making her way, she saw military helicopters approaching in the distance, she shrugged, not her problem as she went inside the ship to get to the sleeping quarters to put Luke in a bed.

* * *

**I'm so sorry it took so long to upload this, I ran into writers block and had so many ideas for this chapter and I hope this chapter makes sense and you all enjoy it.**

**The Titan + human state was niccuningham idea and I'm quite thankful for it :)**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own the monsterverse it belongs to its rightful owners legendary studios, Warner bros and Toho and Tristar, all original characters or original Kaijus that are in this story belong to me, now without further ado let's get on with the story.**

"What!" Luke shouted in absolute shock, he, his mother with Dr Serizawa and Vivienne Graham are in a helicopter that's heading for the island that kept the Mutos and their eggs.

"Yes I'm very sorry, but I promise you Luke he's not getting away with this" Ishiro Serizawa promised, this action will not be forgotten he swears it,

"How did Max get on the island, bypass security and exploded the nest and killed the male Muto?" Jessica questioned, how did he?

"We know only two things, that he had technology to disrupt our security and he had outside help" Graham answered, Jessica nodded that sounded odd to her, but she understood.

But she had one last question,

"What happened to the female?" Jessica asked putting a hand on Luke knowing how close he was to her,

"She's been very quiet and none moving for days" Vivienne answered with a sad expression,

"In other words she's mourning both her mate and her children" Jessica down casted her eyes feeling rather sad for Femuto and enraged by Max actions.

* * *

As the helicopter land on a landing pad on a ship near an island, Luke looked at the island with amazement, this island is tropical, towering forest and jungle covered mountains and trees covering everything bellow it as far as he can see.

Jessica chuckled at her sons easily surprised nature before walking over to Dr Serizawa who's talking to a someone who handed him a tablet before leaving him with a frown.

"Hi so what's the plan?" She asks, she know this person is up to something, he looked at her with a confused expression before saying ,

"This is Femuto's previous signal" he showed a flat digital blue for lines,

"Ok?" She said getting a bit curious as to where this is going, Dr Serizawa then swiped to a video of the lines again, but this time they were purple and they were moving steadily up and down and clicking noises were being made.

She frowned at this and looked at him with a raised brow,

"She starting to act up when Luke started approaching, she's calling him" he explained, she's calling her son, she shrugged, maybe Femuto just wants to talk to him.

Just as she was about to speak Jessica heard her son make a attempt of a bellowing roar, she chuckled before turning to Dr Serizawa and ask a question, but was fiercely interrupted when the tablet went off with noise as the lines dots became red and frantic and roaring noises are coming off it!

She heard a siren go off and everyone on the boat went to there station, she went back to get Luke and as she did she saw Femuto in the distance charging through the land before going into ocean.

As Jessica reached Luke Femuto was already a few feet away and approaching more calmly as she gently swam towards them, Jessica sighed in relief, Femuto just wanted to see him.

But Jessica's relief was short lived when she heard guns being loaded, she turned around and saw soldiers were about to shoot her,

"Don't shoot! She just wants to talk to my son!" Jessica quickly told knowing this would've been a fight they couldn't win especially with only one ship, the soldiers look at her before lowering their guns.

Jessica looked back when she heard Femuto gave a gentle bellow to Luke before he bellowed in return, she smiled and told everyone to get inside to leave them alone.

* * *

She so happy to see that Luke is well, but she wished he came at a better time then now, he bellowed to her down casting his eyes, he knows what has happened, the humans must have told him.

She gives a gentle cry, she's telling him she's fine there's no need to worry about her,

He gives of a gentle cry of his own with his lips twisted upwards, she believes that what the humans call a smile, he told her his made new friends.

She gave clicking noises, she's so happy for him in fact she can smell the radiation off him, but she can't quite identify the Titan his befriended though with this signature, then he went on about his travelling and meeting new Kaijus and she stood there listening patiently.

After hearing his little adventure Luke then asked if he can go on her island to do something, this is a odd request, what is he up to? Then again she can't ignore that smile of his, so she picked him up before going back to the island as he sat on her shoulders.

* * *

"Um what the hell is that kid doing?" Kim asked as she saw the Titan take him to the island,

"If I didn't know any better..." She heard Jessica trail off before looking at her with a raised eyebrow at her As she turned to Dr Serizawa,

"How big is this island?" She asked, why would she want to know how big is the island.

"Its has big as two Australia's, one bellow the other, why?" He answered before asking as he looked equally as curious as Jessica smirked and looked back,

"His planning on bringing every mutation here" she declared as everyone's in the room brows shot upwards at her declaration in absolute shock,

"Wait Luke's planning on bringing every mutants here!" Vivienne ask to which the mother of the said child nodded,

"But how?" Kim questioned, how is Luke gonna talk to all of them from all the way from where he is now?

"Hehe let's just say I've taught him something that will tell them where he is" she answers, oh great riddles Kims favourite game, not!

* * *

Luke told Femuto if she can put him on the tallest mountain, she pretty much did, it's surrounded by forest and he is currently sitting on a stump that was once a tree in a small clearing as Femuto watched him.

Luke gently bellowed, telling her to back up a few feet, he doesn't want to potentially hurt her while doing this, she complied and backed until she's in the field but still able to watch him.

He nodded to this before going into a meditating stance and concentrate, he can start to feel energy glowing through him, Luke kept it in though and started pressuring it, his mother told him to wait until it felt some what massive before realising it.

His focus disappeared when he felt a sudden prick to his neck, he panicked and attempted to remove it, but the energy he contained became massive, too massive before a giant pulse of nuclear energy shot out going in every direction as he passed out.

* * *

Femuto frowned at this, did Luke really need to expel that much energy, she walked over to see if his alright after that, as she arrived she gave a bellow of outrage, it's the man who killed her family and his attempting to steal Luke, over her dead body!

As she was about to lunge at the man a metal hand grabbed her and something bit her at the neck, she bellowed in pain before using her massive hooked feet to knock it away before stepping a few feet away to see the attacker.

She hissed, it looks like Godzilla, but it's all metal and machines as humans like to call this type of skin and flesh, she sees the man picking Luke up and making a run for it, she tries to intercept him, but the metal giant blocked her path once more.

Clearly this Godzilla wannabe is apart of this, but she knows something it doesn't, Luke is leaving a trail of nuclear energy, in other words she has time for one small fight, and she means short.

She bellows before charging as the machine gave its own roar which sounded similar but more machine before charging and the two collided.

**good news people yesterday I've watched King of the monsters suspect more kaijus, so Mecha Godzilla has appeared and what does Max plan on doing to Luke! Well I guess we have to wait till the next chapter shows up.**

**Feel free to ask for one Kaiju either a Kaiju from the Toho universe, Monsterverse or a fanmade one and I'll check if I can add it in,**

**Until then bye bye :)**

**Steelredwolf**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own the monsterverse it belongs to its rightful owners legendary studios, Warner bros and Toho and Tristar, all original characters or original Kaijus that are in this story belong to me, now without further ado let's get on with the story.**

Monster X watched the moving clouds of this planet that's filled with life, a life he'll tear away and make it his own power, but his recently learned from Commander Rhycor that there's a human capable of communicating to the kaijus of this planet and make their powers it's own.

If he was capable of expressions he would be grinning right now, two powerful life forces his for the taking,

He heard a cackling noise, his brother Ghidorah, what does he want?

He growled, asking what did he want, his brother roared, oh! Ghidorah and Desghidorah know about the human that has powers, well this is going to be a problem.

Monster X turned around and saw his two brothers, they both don't look very happy,

Just as he was about to respond Ghidorah shot his gravity beams at him, he floated side ways as the beams of pure electricity moved straight passed him, X then swiped his right arm side ways as a fireball collided with his hand before flying in another direction.

His eyes glows with malice when they landed on his brothers, he gives off a hiss, telling them they wanted a fight they got one before charging at the two.

* * *

His eyes slowly opened, what Luke saw is a room that's empty and silver in colouring with a metal door, where is he?

But his thoughts wear cut short when the door slide open to reveal a man with glasses, white hair and beard, bright skin and dark eyes, as he entered the room Luke backed further into the bed.

"Oh please don't do that, I'm not here to hurt you" the man reassured as Luke saw that the door closed once more, he faced the man once more,

"Where's ma?" He asks, he wanted to be in her loving and caring arms once more,

"I don't know, all I do know is someone really special wants to meet you" he says as the door opens up once more, when a girl with black hair, blue eyes with glasses, bright skin with a blue dress and white shoes.

The man got up and put his hands on her shoulders,

"This is Jessie my smart little girl and practically the same age as you" she eight! Luke looked at her then at the man,

"Jessie why don't you give him a tour of your workspace before his little meeting" the man asked as the girl rolled her eyes before looking at Luke with a deadly glare which made him flinch.

"Fine" she says as her father left, the two stared at each other, one staring daggers while the other stared in confusion,

"Lets go freak" she growled leading the way, Luke hesitated for a moment before following her.

Why was she being so mean to him?

* * *

Femuto bellowed before swiping at the mechanical Kaiju only for it to duck and shot a yellow beam, cheater, he has a beam!

But lucky for her it's not as strong as Godzilla's so she charged at it and knocked it down as it gave off a mechanical roar, she raised her limbs to start pummeling, then the chest of the robot flipped open and a larger yellow beam shot out.

Femuto flinched from the pain when the beams pushing her back, eventually the beam of energy stopped as she stood there next to a mountain with her flesh smoking from the blast, she's glad to have that armour now.

Just as she looked up, she saw the robot take off into the air in Luke's direction, oh it's so dead, she bellowed before giving chase, colliding with the water before swimming.

* * *

"You idiots! You said he left!" Jessica shouted in absolute rage at Dr Serizawa in a control room in a plane by the name HSS Argo, Dr Serizawa is currently trying to calm the mother down.

But he knows it's not working,

"We understand your anger Jessica, but that anger will not help him" he said rather calmly, he may not know the loss of a family member but he does know what will help and what will not help.

"Oh and you of all people should understand that!" She growled at him, she may be no lion, but she certain displays the aura of one which intimidated him greatly,

"Miss Jonah could you please calm down, this is not going to help find Luke if you keep on accusing" Ishiro pleaded in a last ditch effort to get her to see more clearly.

He notice her freezing up ridged, he knows she hates that last name and he felt very ashamed to use it considering what happened between her and her husband, she takes a deep breath before breathing out.

She opens her eyes again but instead of the blues eyes, they were white with small black dot and black sclera,

"Fine" she said as Dr Serizawa sighed in relief, but that relief faded when she started approaching him,

"But" she hissed, but her hiss sounded more like a snake, Ishiro didn't know which Titan she's bonded to, but he certainly feels terrified right now, when she got in front of him she spoke once more,

"Don't you ever bring up that name again!" She leaves the control room.

Ishiro Serizawa sighs knowing he just brought back bad memories for her, just then his phone started ringing, he pulled it out and saw in bold lettering that Nick Tatopoulos is calling him.

He picked it up,

"Hello Nick the Topless" Ishiro Serizawa greeted as everyone gave him a weird look before going back to work,

"It's Tatopoulos, I good news and some bad news" Nick replied, why would there be news, unless,

"Does this involve Luke?" he questioned wondering if his thought is right,

"Yes it's about him, that dart that you found in the mist of the battle between Mecha Godzilla and Femuto I know who it is that made that dart, his name is Cameron Winter" Nick explained, this was great news since Ishiro knew that company Cameron worked in, but what was the bad news?

"What's the bad news?" Ishiro asked wondering what's so bad that it acquire this phone call,

"Godzilla took a sniff at the dart which has traces of Luke's DNA and went into the water before swimming, my guess to where Luke is" Nick answered to which Ishiro Serizawa froze, yup this was bad!

"Plot a full course to this coordinates and intercept Godzilla jr" he ordered typing the coordinates in,

" Aye sir but there's a problem" a man on a console said very uneasily, why is that,

"What's wrong?" Ishiro asked how many bad things were gonna happen to him today,

" All the Mutants heard the call and... They all are heading to where he is along with four more Titans" wait more Titans!

"One is Femuto but the three others are unidentified, one has a similar signature call to Rodan" the man listed out.

This is bad,

"Can the city be evacuated in time" the man shrugged at the question,

"We have two hours, but for the fliers make that fifteen minutes" Ishiro's horror kept on growing, he gave a order to evacuate, he can only pray those lives in New York can be spared.

* * *

He can sense a lot of mutants like him, they are either flying, swimming or running and all of them are heading in Luke's direction, with this many of them his chances of surviving is only two percent.

But that was before he sensed four massive monsters!

His chances either get dragged to zero or they increased, Godzilla jr hopes this four are on his side and not other rogues he has to handle, he shaked his head, he doesn't need to think about that.

The important thing is getting Luke back to safety and hope he gets there quicker then the others, he sped up his swimming speed.

**Well this is a interesting chapter and I hope you all enjoyed**

**Steelredwolf**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own the monsterverse it belongs to its rightful owners legendary studios, Warner bros and Toho and Tristar, all original characters or original Kaijus that are in this story belong to me, now without further ado let's get on with the story.**

* * *

Monster X floated there, clenching his hand on one of his dead brother's neck, Ghidorah.

The battle was futile, long fought, but futile, both Desghidorah and Ghidorah didn't stand a chance against him even if they work together and now their life force is his to command.

"Um Monster X?" He turns towards the alien ships and saw both there, great were they gonna betray him too, doesn't matter, more life force for him,

He growled as he dropped the head, demanding what did they want,

"we finished at least two beta Trilopods, two Alpha Trilopods and a Magita" Commander Rhycor replied with a noticeable tone of fear, oh he just loves it when they get scared.

He turned towards the Leviathan's to see what they have to offer, a holographic screen shows up that mutated iguana species but with robotic parts,

"Cyber Godzilla and we all helped on making mecha Godzilla and this" they showed him what seemed to be a tiny capsule,

He grabbed the capsule between his finger and thumb before looking at them for a explanation,

"It lets you tell them what to do, all you have to do is swallow it" Rhycor answered.

Monster X was sceptical at first, but swallowed it before asking the question of where's is the human that assisted him to get the Walker of Alphas, just then the human appeared in the Cryogs ship, Max he believed is his name.

As he saw everyone he gave a growl to everyone, congratulating them on "saving" the planet and wishes to reward them, they all remained quiet until Monster X eyes sparked with electricity as he roared,

Death!

He told them as he shot at them with no remorse until there was nothing left but wreckage of his once former pawns, he turned back towards the planet before descending, it's time to gain his prize with his new army.

* * *

"Wow!" Luke breath as he looked upon skeletons of ancient species of animals and tapestries of old along with hieroglyphs of ancient civilisations, he heard chuckling as he turned to Jessie who's seating on a desk chair.

"You act like you've never seen these things" Jessie mused with a smile, Luke looked away, it's true his never seen things like these cause his family didn't have time for travel.

Just as he turned he felt something tucking at his heart, like something's wrong,

"I'm sorry" he heard Jessie say, he turned back to her tilting his head slightly, why was she apologising?

"I'm sorry for calling you a freak" she explained with a guilty look on her face, Luke nodded with a smile, accepting her apology, she seemed to be bewildered by his acceptance.

"Wait really?" She asked with a frown, he nodded again,

"Yeah, you said sorry, why?" He frowned in turn, before she can answer one wall that kept nothing got torn down with bits of the roof.

They both jumped in fright by the sudden destruction then seeing a very familiar grin wearing Titan,

"Dagahra!" Luke grinned before running over, hugging the snout of the Titan as it snorted at him as he chuckled at his Titan friend.

" A-a Titan" he turn to see Jessie hiding behind the desk chair with a fearful expression, Luke gave a confused expression before saying,

"Don't worry it's not gonna hurt you" he patted it's snout to prove a point, but she hide more.

Luke decided to go over to her, he had an idea, he brought out his hand out,

"If I promise I'll stay very close to you will you go near him?" He asked, she looked very hesitant, Jessie looked between him and Dagahra who tilted it's massive head curiously at her.

She nodded very slowly to Luke joy as she reached out and grabbed his hand, he blushed faintly, his holding a girl's hand, this is his first time holding a girl's hand but he can't let that distract him, he wants her to meet his big grinning friend.

As they approached Luke felt her hand tighten its grip, when they were upon Dagahra Luke looked at her,

"See, doesn't hurt anyone" just as he said that wind blew at them as Dagahra exhaled on them, Jessie and him fell backwards.

Luke got up and saw her with a giant smile on her face, he couldn't help but smile widely at this.

Until Dagahra sniffed and remove its head from the hole in the wall, this strikes Luke as odd.

* * *

Something's off, something's really off!

Dagahra sensed that a Titan is approaching, no four Titans and a bunch of mutated animals, when he was about to sniff once more something wrapped around his head obscuring his vision!

He gave out a growl and started tugging and struggling against what blinded him, he felt movement and he no longer felt the ground, it lifted him, he heard a menacing growl that wasn't of this world.

Just as he heard electricity and Luke and the other little one screaming the world returned to him as he landed back on all fours as a massive crash sounded off as a building collapsed as smoked raise from it.

Dagahra kept a eye on it before looking upon his saviour, wait his supposed to be on skull island!

Kong!

Kong gave a mighty roar as the smoke cleared to reveal a being with skeleton for a face and red pulsing eyes that were full of malice, Kong merely huffed at this before turning to Dagahra.

He gave a gentle short roar, telling Dagahra to take Luke and his...mom? Back to the island before facing the monstrosity before them growling and clenching his fists ready for a fight.

Dagahra looked back at the little ones to see a extra,

standing right next to Luke seems to be a woman with white symbols on her with tanned skin with dried long grass collar around her neck and around her hips reaching her knees while holding a staff that had feathers hanging from it, who's this?

She ran up to him, grabbed his leg and climbed with Luke following suit trying to attempt the same thing, but failing, the woman climbed down and picked him up before going on his neck.

He looked at the other one who stood there frightened, no he can't leave her here she'll die, so he walked over to her and lied down for her to get on, he heard roars sounding off.

He turned to see Kong just stopped that menace from approaching by tackling it and throwing it into another building, he felt knees hitting his neck, he turn and saw the girl is on, huh he didn't notice.

Dagahra opened his wings and flu off with his passengers.

As he did he noticed a lot of mutants before seeing seventeen Titans!

They all turn from their original course and head straight for him, clearly following Luke's nuclear energy like he did, oh isn't he about to get a fun time flying back to the island.

* * *

Kong looked upon the flying lizard as it fled with both his mother and the Walker, he looked down to see the monster get back up growling with rage, but that was until he heard a roar and a presence he felt sometime near his island,

**_skreeoonk!._**

He turned and saw a creature with green scales, piercing yellow eyes, with spikes running along its back, Kong noticed its piercing eyes locked with the monster before them.

Its seems they both have a common foe that threatens their worlds, well two on one this would be easy.

**Well this chapter isn't very long I'll admit that, but prepare for a three parts of the battle each one depicting a Kaiju fighting their own baddie i hope all of you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Steelredwolf**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own the monsterverse it belongs to its rightful owners legendary studios, Warner bros and Toho and Tristar, all original characters or original Kaijus that are in this story belong to me, now without further ado let's get on with the story.**

* * *

He was right, things are not going well for Dagahra, why?, well because one of the Titans catch up quicker then he expected, at first he was focusing on the direction his heading and making sure none of his passengers fell off.

But the next thing he knew there was a massive shrieking noise, he looked up and saw a white pterosaur with two horns at the back, piercing blue eyes, azure blue beak, hooked talons with a body built for flight and speed, diving down on them.

He knows this species, but he thought they either evolved like the one in the volcano or died out,

a pure Rodan or as he likes to call them, white Rodan.

He ducked, twirled, went through the clouds, heck he even went under water and all she did was hover above the ocean still following him until he burst out and going full speed trying to get away from her, now he knows why their called kings/queens of the skies, that and also that their experts at fishing back in their days.

Dagahra looked back and saw that his passengers are wet, but still there, so is the white Rodan who shrieked once more at them as it started gaining on them.

Just then when he turned back facing forward a metal hand reached out to him, he dipped under the hand and continued on, he spots the tiny form of the island as he approaches it got bigger until finally he reach it.

Dagahra landed immediately on all fours and unfurled one of his wings so the three can slide off of him, one by one they did, that was until the ground started to rubble and stomping noises were heard.

Dagahra looked up ahead and saw what seemed to be a metal Godzilla, three insectoids one being a heck lot bigger then the other two and a Kaiju with machinery fused to its body.

He gave a growl, his nervous, he doesn't know if he can take on this many opponents at once, that was until he heard various roars behind him, he turn to see a Anguirus, a female Muto, the white Rodan and a lot of Titans an Mutants.

The female Muto hissed at the metal Godzilla, her eyes pulsing with rage, she told every Titan and Mutant that this one is hers to kill, just then Dagahra felt a tap on his leg, it was Luke.

He snorted, asking what did he want?

Luke gave a gentle roar, asking if he and Femuto with white Rodan to try not damaged the metal Godzilla cause Jessie wants to tinker with it, oh so the other little one name is Jessie, cute name.

He gave a rumbling noise, sure he can do that so he can impress his little crush, to that Luke looked surprised before turning red, then frowning while puffing out his cheeks before sticking his tongue out, he loved teasing this little one.

He unfurled his wings and flapped them before heading straight for the metal Godzilla who gave a mechanical roar as both charged into each other.

* * *

"How did the kid manage to wake all of them all?" Rick Stanton questioned as he saw the kid and two others were escorted inside, the Titans suddenly waking up and breaking out of the Monarch outposts, but without hurting the personal of the sites?

They said they went for the blank spaces of of the sites where no personal was and smashed through it, even the kill switches didn't work on them, what the heck did the kid do?

"My son woke them all up by accident, he didn't mean to, Max interfered in a critical moment and thanks to that we have more things to worry about" Jessica replied grimly, why what's worse then seventeen Titans and a lot of mutants having a battlefield outside their door step?

"What? What's far worse then Titans and Mutants having battle in our backyard?" Kim asks apartly she read his mind,

"Well first some of those Titans and potentially some Mutants won't bow to someone like Luke, they'll try and challenge him, that's why I brought her" she gestures towards a woman that looks like she's from a tribe in a fictional novel.

"Ok the second one?" Sam Coleman asked looking a bit worried,

"Well"

* * *

Woohoo she loves spreading her wings, she dove straight at the fake Godzilla and gave a few good scratches before flying off before he can hit her, white Rodan loves her speed, she's the dominate queen of the skies baby!

She went through the clouds and waited there for a opening, many might see it cowardly but she calls it tactics, just then she saw that Dagahra shot a purple beam at the fake Godzilla who shot a yellow beam as the two now had a beam battle, this is her chance.

She dove out of the skies like those tiny birds she saw on her way to the Walker of Alphas before extending her wings and talons for a kill shot, White Rodan landed directly on its back sinking her talons deep into its frame.

When she was about to deliver the killing blow that parasite knocked her of bellowing at her that she gets to kill it not her,

White Rodan shrieked at this, seriously why did it matter who gets to kill it, before that parasite could answer there was a loud bang noise, they turned around to see Dagahra tackling the false Titan.

Only for him to get grabbed by the mouth by the hands of the false Godzilla as it gradually opened them as Dagahra struggles, oh heck no! She ain't letting him go out like that!

White Rodan flapped her wings before tackling the false Titan which got him off of Dagahra only for something to knock it towards her making her go flat on the ground and making it go pass her before landing on the ground itself.

She got up to hiss at whoever did that only to shut her beak when she realised that it was Anguirus who gave her a glare, daring her to finish before taking off towards the false Godzilla.

* * *

Those two are unbelievable, White Rodan may have saved Dagahra, but that was no excuse to argue on a battlefield!

He charged at the metal Titan before tackling it into the ground once more, he turned around used his clubbed tail and brought it down on the metal head as it gave of a bang and bending noise was heard.

Anguirus turned around once again facing it this time, before clamping its jaws around before adding pressure as it gave crunching noises as wires and sparks filled his mouth, Anguirus gave a mighty tuck as the head came tearing off.

As he dropped it to the floor he gave a mighty roar before looking at the others, they stared at him, he felt his pride swell, but he put it aside for a moment before turning to the others.

The Titan Behemoth and Methuselah are handling one of those giant insects while the twin is being handled by Scylla and a six legged parasite, while the mutated Iguana and Komodo dragon were handling another mutated Iguana with machinery replacing some of the limbs.

The rest of the Mutants or Titans are apparently close to a ship, protecting it, Anguirus knows that Luke's in there and is being kept safe, especially by that eight headed Yamato no Orochi, that Titan with that many heads just gives him the creeps.

Anguirus noticed that no one is covering the bigger insect Titan, who's heading for the ship with great killing intent, his looking for a fight and Anguirus is looking a for fight, what a coincidence.

He started heading to it with his group of Titans.

* * *

Where is he?, He remembers scurrying the ocean floor for something to eat then there was a bright light that consumed everything, his upside down?

He struggled to right himself but to no avail, just then someone flipped him over, he crawled around for a bit and saw a fellow crab, his sister, she told him their leaving this place for a far better one.

Oh that's good, as she crawled away he followed so did the rest of the crabs that were and were not his family, but he felt odd, like something about him is changing slowly, he shrugged it off, maybe it was something he eat.

* * *

**Sorry I've done a miss count, four parts depicting each battle, this was the first one and can anybody guess who's the crab, good luck ;)**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter (even though it wasn't much of a battle)**

**Feel free to review the chapter.**

**Until the next chapter Goodbye :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own the monsterverse it belongs to its rightful owners legendary studios, Warner bros and Toho and Tristar, all original characters or original Kaijus that are in this story belong to me, now without further ado let's get on with the story.**

* * *

They watched as the battle continued on, they were amongst the Titans who were next to the ship, along with the Mutants of course.

Just then one of their brother's hissed, all eight of their heads turned to see what his hissing at and saw a massive insect like creature with scythe for arms, pulsing yellow eyes that has killing intent heading their way.

Fool! Does it not know what they are!?

They are Yamato no Orochi, the largest Titan alive!

They looked at the others Titans and Mutants, some were fighting, but the ones his with is fearful of this creature, pathetic and they call themselves Titans and Mutants!

they notice other Titans approaching but their too far away to reach in time, guess they have to deal with this themselves, they started approaching the creature, they gave a powerful roar as they did.

The creature gave its own roar before attempting to swipe at them, but two of Orochi heads swiftly grabbed it, two more grabbed the right scythe before the last two bit down on the part that connects the head and neck before driving the creature into the ocean.

As Orochi let go and lifted all eight heads as they inhaled deeply they felt heat raising from they're neck all the way to the back of the mouth, oh they're going to enjoy this, Orochi opens their mouth wide as large torrents of fire collided with the water making steam from it.

This lasted for few more moments until they felt satisfied before closing their mouths as the heat in their necks lessened, just then a scythe burst out of the ocean and cut one of their right heads off as they screeched in pain before backing up when it got back up.

Yamato no Orochi stared at this creature looking pained, but in their eyes were nothing but rage, they'll make it suffer for killing one of their heads, the stump of the neck where the head once was started bulging and stirring until a new head burst out.

After that they all roared simultaneously before they felt the burning behind their necks again, they're not shoot fire at him oh no this burning sensation is of a different kind.

Just as the creature was about to swipe at them again, they opened their mouths and torrents upon torrents of heated air came out, the moment the hot air made contact the creature screeched in pain and the water around it started to boil with steam rising from it.

* * *

"Wow hey hey guys!" Kim called out as she put something on a big screen which showed a map of the island and the location of where they are,

"What is it Kim and can it wait until Dr Serizawa comes back, wait how did you get back here?" Rick asked Jessica who shrugged,

"I have my ways" Kim shakes her head their not clearly seeing the threat,

"Look!" She pointed as Luke and the two strangers with Monarch members came in.

They all looked, they saw Yamato no Orochi heat signature and the creature's, but saw a massive wave of red cover the creature they've dubbed Magita,

"What the hell happened?" Jessica asked looking at this with a frown as she held Luke close,

"It's a massive heat wave and high in temperature as well" Kim explained,

"His cooking the damn thing alive" Rick said with hint of nervousness,

"Yeah but turns out, his not gonna finish it there, his about to go super heated" she shows Yamato no Orochi body temperature and it's rising.

* * *

They've noticed the ship leaving, wise choice unlike the one that's going to be very unfortunate enough to be close, Yamato no Orochi kept on shooting heated air at the see a as it tried either to get away, call out for help or try to reach him.

But they'd always cut off its escape, stay out of its reach and the other two smaller ones were already preoccupied with other Titans, nothing is coming to help it, as they continued they feel their body burning in extreme levels, it's ready.

Yamato no Orochi stops the onslaught of air on the Titan before curling up a bit as his body became a blinding light.

* * *

They've finally killed it, he swears his getting too old for this, Methuselah just slain one of those things with Behemoth, their was a another crawling thing, but he smashed it dead before it had a chance to attack him or Behemoth.

Just then he noticed a light, he turns around, what he saw made his eyes go wide,

he gives out a mighty roar, telling all kaijus to flee the area, Yamato no Orochi is going to realise a massive heat wave from his body, Methuselah preceded to bury himself into the ground as he heard the Kaijus flee the scene.

He hopes they can make it out in time.

* * *

Just then a massive bright wave came consuming everything before fading to nothingness, Yamato no Orochi looked around to see his handy work, the waters were mostly steaming and hot, to him that's a enjoyable feeling.

Some of the grass and trees were burnt and all Titans were out of range, then their eyes landed on their foe, nothing but a scorched bug, fool shouldn't have challenged them in the first place.

Then one of their heads cautiously approached and bite of the creature's scorched pieces off and swallowed it, Yamato no Orochi corrected themselves, a tasty scorched bug as they preceded to bite down on they're dead foe.

Yamato no Orochi heard movement so looked up and saw it was merely Methuselah rising from the ground, that's when they noticed the bodies of the two smaller ones and the mutated iguana with metal armour scorched as well.

They tilted their heads, what did mutated Iguana taste like?

Unfortunately they saw it move and getting up, oh lucky for the mutation to have survived that blast, as they thought that he saw the other with no metal armour on it charged and tackled it.

... Oh well they couldn't care less, it's eating time for them.

* * *

Zilla jr swiped at the Godzilla with robotic parts, but it took a step back and shot missiles, as they made contact with Zilla jr he roared in pain before charging and knocking it to the ground.

The Godzilla leapt away as Zilla jr was about to bite down on it and shot a blue atomic breath at him, it sends him flying into a mountain side,

It gave off a growl, before it decided to kill him he wanted him to tell him something, Zilla jr got up and roared,

Killing him won't be easy and tell him what?

It gave off a roar, he's his dad and he should join him to conquer this planet,

this shocked Zilla jr that the foe before him is his father, just as he was about to ask more questions a roar came, they looked to their left and what Zilla jr saw is something beautiful.

She had a bright brown skin with darker spots, skin coloured underbelly, yellow eyes, she came over to him and hissed gently,

Was he the one that raised him?

She asked a very good question, he gently roared,

No he wasn't, it was a human that raised him, she tilted her head and roared,

then why is he listening to a dead beat of a father, he wasn't there for him, who didn't provide food when he needed it, to protect him when his sleeping, why should be listen to a father that decided to show up in his life now.

Zilla jr looked down, she's right, why should he listen to him now, he wasn't there for him, Nick was always there!

He turned around in absolute fury and roared before shooting his atomic breath but it was intercepted with his father's atomic breath, but then a blue hue atomic breath came right next to his.

He looked and saw it's... He forgot to ask for her name, he'll ask later, their atomic breaths forced his father's back and their beams shot his father and he fell downwards.

Zilla jr came up to him, his "father" gave out a roar,

He would kill him, his own flesh and blood, Zilla jr roared and bite down on his chest before ripping it out and gave off a roar,

they may be related but they were far from family.

He saw the one he spoke to earlier, he gave chase wanting to know her name,

and maybe to know if she's had a mate, just for curious reasons!

* * *

**there we go my fellow readers and happy fathers day :D**

**but to reader named Calvin, you got me curious about the two older twin sisters, could you please pm me their bio profiles and I'll try to add them in and don't worry I'll credit ya, but only if you want to I won't force you :)**

**Happy fathers day everybody :D**

**Steelredwolf out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own the monsterverse it belongs to its rightful owners legendary studios, Warner bros and Toho and Tristar, all original characters or original Kaijus that are in this story belong to me, now without further ado let's get on with the story.**

* * *

"Oh Jesus! Why are you suggesting this Jessica, what happens if they try and kill the kid?" Major Hicks asked, what this woman was suggesting is nuts, after arresting Cameron Winters for kidnap and bringing in three kaijus who are still fighting it out in New York.

"I understand your worry Major Hicks, but my friend here has reassured me if any of them try to kill my son she'll make them pay dearly and besides-" Jessica patted Hicks shoulder while gesturing at her native friends who's with Luke,

"You and Monarch soldiers are here so nothing to worry about" she smiled brightly, Hicks shakes his head and looked outside where there were many ships and helicopters and Luke is in front of it.

Hicks thought she's nuts, letting her kid be near damn giants, she has to be, but he has to trust her that everything will be ok,

"How do you know their not gonna hurt him?" Mendel asked as H.E.A.T came up to her, Hicks would like to know that too,

"Well first off, the Mutants along with the smaller Titans won't attack him cause they'll anger Godzilla and I know for a fact they don't want to die, secondly, the bigger ones like Behemoth, Yamato no Orochi, Femuto, etc, they would want someone to understand them and explain them to humans and Kaiju alike" Jessica explained,

Hicks started to get it, Luke in a way is a living peace treaty between this things and humanity.

He noticed several kaijus approaching,

he only hopes she's right.

* * *

Luke looked around as the giant monsters approached slowly from the distance, he hid behind the lady with the native looked to her, dark skin with paint on it, raven black hair tied into a braid.

Her piercing icy blue eyes stared down at him with a raised brow, before she kneels down to his eye level,

"_what's wrong young one?_" A voice spoke inside his head that's deep and sounded foreign, but yet sounded so familiar?

"I'm scared, there's so many of them" he whimpers backing up a bit, why did he have to be the one to talk to them, why not a grown up!?

"_I see, but you need not fear, I'm here if they decided to try to hurt you, just speak to them like you usually do, alright?_" She reassured gently getting him into a hug,

"...ok" Luke finally said, determination to make a good impression to this giant monsters.

"_Good_,_ oh and tell Dagahra that I thank him for comparing my skin too tanned _people" she asked sounding a bit angry,

"Ok" Luke replied before coming out from behind her, only to be massively surprised when all the monsters were already upon him.

He wants to go back behind her.

* * *

Godzilla rammed Monster X into a building smashing the glass and making the building tumble down on it, Monster X got out of the rubble, only to hear a roar above and as he looked up Kong came down with part of a wall of a building hitting across Monster X face causing him go on his knees.

Just as Kong was about to punch him, Monster X grabbed the punch and upper cut him, Kong stumbled back a bit before he got kicked that sends him flying into a building which crashed down on him.

Monster X got hit by Godzilla's tail that made him stagger a bit, Monster X retaliated with shooting electricity out of his eyes as Godzilla gave out a roar in pain, Monster X always enjoyed killing his enemies this way.

But then he felt something hitting him across the face with a mighty roar knocking him out of his focus, he turned around in rage at this ape it always interfered when he was about to kill that lizard and the lizard did the same!

Godzilla saw a opportunity, Monster X is too preoccupied with Kong so he started preparing a atomic breath, as he is preparing it he saw Kong attempt to take a swing at him.

But only for Monster X to elbow him in the face and flip him over, then Kong grabbed Monster X leg and swing him into a building then another, as he was about to smash Monster X into another building Monster X tail wrapped around his neck.

Kong roared and struggled to get the tail off, but it merely tightened, choking Kong as Monster X started levitating into the air, just then Kong thought of something, he then grabbed the part of the tail that wasn't wrapped around his neck and preceded to spin around.

Monster X got nearly swung to the ground as he spinned and the tail grasp is slipping, his plan is working he spinned quicker, then he felt the tail lose its grip and slipped off, good!

Kong then through him into the opening, making a large cloud, Kong started breathing heavily trying to regain his composure, he knows Monster X isn't down and out, but better be ready then not.

Just then a bright light exploded, what Kong then saw what can only be a four legged lizard with wings and three heads, golden scales with streaks and piercing red eyes.

It gave off a screech, calling itself Keizer Ghidorah before shooting golden electricity, when the electricity made contact with Kong, instead of hurting him, it lifted him up and the heads tilted which send him into a building.

Godzilla's eyes widened, crap his going to need a stronger atomic blast!

Ok don't let those electricity touch you, Kong took note of before getting up, he saw them preparing another beam, but he went between buildings and grabbed a handful of rocks before throwing them at Keizer Ghidorah, blinding the abomination.

He then ran up to it and tackled Keizer Ghidorah to the ground before stomping on one of the heads until it cease its movements, but then one of the free heads grabbed his leg and throw him into a nearby building.

When Kong was about to get up both heads except for the left grabbed him and lifted him off the ground, then he felt like he is being drained of his energy, he saw their necks glow, they're absorbing his energy!

He struggled harder, but he started to feel weaker, until something entered his mind, new energy is being made, he felt the presence of his human mother!

Kong eyes went icy blue as he gave out a mighty roar raising his fists well above Keizer Ghidorah's heads, his fists then ignited with blue electricity that were the same colour as his eyes, he brought them down breaking the connection between the heads and his neck.

Godzilla roared out for Kong to get out of the way, Kong looked at him before leaping away as Godzilla mouth opened realising torrents of a powerful red beam that collided with Keizer Ghidorah screeched when it got consumed it, wiping it out of existence.

After that Godzilla breathed heavily, that beam takes a lot out of him, it tires him greatly, he looked at King who looks at him, if they fought now he most certainly can kill Godzilla.

But to Godzilla's relief, Kong merely nodded and walked away, just then he detected that Luke is surrounded by Titans and Mutants, he can't go over there right now, not in the state his in, besides Femuto, that mutated iguana and Dagahra are there, he'll be fine.

* * *

Luke has been speaking to the Titans and Mutants for an hour, so far Luke likes Behemoth, Scylla, Methuselah and Komodithrax, their nice,

"_young one_" he heard her voice again, Luke turned towards her,

"_Ask them if they would follow you as the Walker of Alphas_" she asked, he found that odd but agreed to ask, he roars at them asking them the same but with a slight alteration, would they follow him as a friend.

The giant monsters looked at each other, but looked back at him before one by one they bowed all roaring, hissing or screeching, promising they'll follow him as a friend and the Walker of Alphas.

As the promise was made Luke notice something in the sky that teared through clouds, it looked like wings that were on fire, but something descended from the clouds before stopping and what happened next is frightening yet beautiful.

It's a giant fire Titan that looked like a peacock with a long beak with large wings, it's entire plumage is red and yellow with purple here and there while the back and wings were on fire, it gave of a gentle screech as it flapped it's wings to hover.

* * *

"Amazing" Dr Serizawa breathed, this Titan looked like the Phoenix from myths of Chinese, Greek and many more, but he never imagined encountering a titan that made those myths.

"The Phoenix represents many things, in This case Renewal, the connection between humanity and Kaijus have been renewed" Jessica smiled, Ishiro Serizawa smiled as well, there is still a possibility of coexistence with them yet.

* * *

In a temple in the Yunnan rainforest of China, were two twins with painting on them with native clothing there were more people like them behind them with closed eyes, a few moments of silence later they both open their eyes and turn to the people and telepathically spoke unison,

"A new age of coexistence has begun".

* * *

**there will be epilogue chapter before I end this series,**

**Hope you guys like this series,**

**Steelredwolf out! ;D**


	11. Epilogue

**I do not own the monsterverse it belongs to its rightful owners legendary studios, Warner bros and Toho and Tristar, all original characters or original Kaijus that are in this story belong to me, now without further ado let's get on with the story.**

* * *

Within the halls of a ship, walking towards two giant doors that have dragons shooting electricity out of their mouths carved on metal is a man that is tall and pale skin with white hair and wearing religious clothing.

He had grave news for his goddess he can only hope his goddess will be graceful with this info as she is in victory.

"How are we gonna tell her, her "sons" are dead?" A cold voice asked, the individual that spoke stood right next to him much to his annoyance, a man with flat black hair with a cape and armour in similar colour, the controller of planet X.

She conquered planet X fifty four years ago, oh the glory of his goddess grew,

"We should not worry so much Controller, she is merciful" he told the man as he walked up wearing those dark glasses,

"Oh yeah tell that to a Vortaak that went in there and never came out" the Controller growled impatiently,

"He bared even worser news, he claimed that-" before he could finish the Controller cut him off,

"Look Exif! If we're going to die the only upside is I won't see you stroking the gematron anymore" he pointed at the green crystal that glowed faintly, fool this technology predicts the future the gift the goddess gave his kind.

"It's Endurph and do not insult the gift of our goddess" Endurph warned and the Controller shakes his head dismissively before opening the door.

When the doors opened it revealed a room made of gold with a red carpet and a golden chandeliers, two yellow metal tables with candle holders, silver tray on each one with a jug containing liquids Endurph believe would be wine, but their attention is mostly on a throne facing away from them, the throne is a darker gold and had spikes on the top.

Endurph closed his eyes with a frown,

She knows, he bows like a ninja along with the Controller,

"Forgive us lady Ghidrah, if we knew sooner we would've interfered" Endurph said sincerely, he got no response from her, maybe he was wrong, maybe this infuriates her more.

"Do not apologise for their idiocy Endurph, Desghidorah and Ghidorah for foolishly fighting Monster X, believing they could beat their older brother and Monster X going into that form, practically sacrificing his speed and fighting style those IDIOTS!" His goddess slammed a yellow gauntlet on to the throne in absolute rage, yup this infuriated her.

"Yeah, apparently Monster X was after a kid that's able to do things like you, ...but to a greater degree" the Controller hesitated nearing the end, Endurph could not blame him, not even he would know how she would react to that since they never found someone like her and can do much better.

There's a uneasy silence, did the Controller anger the goddess further?!

The throne turned with scrapping noises, revealing a figure like Endurph and the Controller but more feminine in features, she had golden chainmill under yellow armour platings, her figure is strong yet showed grace, her face is perfectly shaped, no cheek bones, sharp chin, golden glistening hair, bright skin, sharp long ears, but what caught Endurph's attention were her eyes, red like blood and viper like, a true mark of a goddess.

She wore a smirk on her face as she put one leg over the other and her head on her left hand on her gauntlet covered knuckles,

"Someone like me you say?" She asked joyfully? It seemed like the Controller catches on with his confusion, why is his goddess happy about this?

"Y-yes someone like you" the throne turned back around as she looked out the window towards a destroyed planet,

"Why are you happy about that?" Idiot! That damn Controller! His going to end them both by demanding that!

To Endurph's relief lady Ghidrah merely laughed before answering,

"Cause it's been a long time since a met someone who could either be a ally or a worthy adversary and just thinking of a battle gets my blood pumping" she grinned and the Controller nodded in understanding.

"Are the Natal, Kilaaks, M Space Hunter Nebula Aliens, Simians, Millennians and Vortaak ready for departure?, Cause stars knows what could be on that planet" she asks staring out into the abyss.

"They follow you where ever you go my goddess" Endurph said bowing once more,

"Good, how long would it take us to get there?" Ghidrah looked at them,

"We're looking at four years" the Controller answered,

"Really? Well then, why are you two still here?" She growled as her eyes glow red, the two bowed and left immediately not wanting to invoke her wrath.

* * *

Jessica heard the giggling of of two children when a massive splash was heard, she looked up from her newspaper and saw Luke along with Jessie playing with Zilla Jr who splashed his tail into the water making a waves.

Jessica smiled at this before returning to the newspaper, she saw a article about the Titans and Mutants, some of the Titans with Mutants are doing good to the world, while others are just wondering around in general.

H.E.A.T along with Major Hicks were offered a opportunity to join Monarch and so did Jessie cause apparently she had artefacts of Titans and other myths in her room, it came to no surprise that H.E.A.T joined Monarch along with Jessie, that poor girl has been too much.

Luckily Vivienne Graham took her in, Jessica couldn't be more happier for Jessie, Vivienne gave her all the attention and space like a mother would, but she was surprised that Major Hicks joined Monarch.

The only response he gave was his going to give the military power this corporation needed and in a way she agreed with it, she knows there are Titans who would want to eat humans, but to also protect the kaijus and Monarch personal protection from people like Max.

A lot of people around the world were surprised of the presence of the Titans and Mutants, some want to study them, to find out how they behave and where's their territories.

But there are people that want them dead, one Titan nearly died by them, if Monarch didn't interfere and took it away it would've died by humans and the Titans and Mutants would be distrustful towards humans.

Then a thought came up,

What would happen if they found out about Luke?

She shaked that thought away, not wanting to know if they found out of her baby boy's existence.

Just then she saw a figure or two in the forest, she looked closer and saw two girls with native clothing, white painting over their skin, white hair, tanned skin and wearing a mask over their faces.

It then clicked in Jessica's mind, the twins!

"_why are you two here!?_" Jessica questioned through a telepathic link, this seemed to catch them both by surprise when they flinched and snapped their gaze towards her in her two piece red bikini leaning on a beach chair with a sun hat, holding a newspaper, looking at the two with a raised brow.

"_We were told by Battra and Mothra to watch over him as he grows, they spoke of a great threat coming to planet earth to challenge him in four years_" her eyes narrowed, who wants to hurt her son?

"_Miana, Maina, who's out there too hurt my son?_" She asks and the two point upwards,

"_They're related to the one frozen in time_" Jessica eyes widened, this person or thing is related too those things, the...

_Devil with three heads_.

* * *

**boom thy end of the Walker of Mutants, but unfortunately there's a four year gap so I'm gonna add stories to fill in the gap and sorry if there were less mutants and that this story isn't what any of you guys expected**

**I'll give you all a hint what's the next book gonna be**

**A person is able to control four elements.**

**Well good luck with guessing guys,**

**I would like to thank niccuningham for the aliens, other aliens an kaijus.**

**Steelredwolf out! ;D**


End file.
